


Get Over It

by Electric_Parade



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Masturbation, idolisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Parade/pseuds/Electric_Parade
Summary: Thanks to Halliday's words of encouragement in the Halliday Journals, Wade finds that he feels far more at ease with this kind of stuff. He would even call himself grateful- after all, if it weren't for those words Wade wouldn't be enjoying this half as much.





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typos that I've missed, please tell me.  
> Enjoy.

Wade swore under his breath, trying to focus on the dazzling display on his goggles. It had been like this for ages; yet another clue that was probably a red herring that could lead to the next key. It was by far one of the most infuriating games Wade had ever had the displeasure of playing. The controls switched at random intervals, there were no checkpoints, and the levels seemed to change every time he had to reload them after the death screen. Then there was that background, psychedelic colours swirling in patterns that made it far too difficult to see where his sprite was.

Three hours Wade had been at this! Usually he wouldn’t call that all that much, but his eyes were starting to burn and his frustration was rising exponentially. Time for a break, for sure.

Wade tears off his goggles and tosses them onto a cushion, sighing loudly as he flops into his chair. He quickly removes his haptic gloves and starts to rub at his eyes, trying to get rid of the light spots left on his vision. He allowed himself a moment to breathe, to remember which reality he was in and to ground himself, managing to not dissociate this time.

As Wade stripped down into his more comfortable clothing, he became aware of a sudden development that was twitching against his thigh. “Really? Now?” Wade laid back again, staring up at the ceiling of his hideout. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to…? Halliday had been very adamant in his journals about how it can make the stress melt away in just a few minutes. Besides, it would take Wade’s mind off of that annoying game.

That was reason enough for Wade to start unzipping his pants, still feeling a tad awkward and having to remind himself that it’s completely natural, there’s no reason to feel bad about it. If Halliday said it was good, then it is, right? Wade really needs to get over this mental blockade, it’s not like it’s his first time or anything.

Wade didn’t dare look down as he felt the air run over his cock for the first time in quite a while. There, not so bad. He gently wrapped his hand around the base, face twitching slightly at the sensation of touching himself. With the movements of someone clearly insecure about their actions, Wade started pumping his cock at a slow pace, not sure whether to hunch over or to lay back more. He opted for the second option, forcing himself to relax into his hand as he tilted his head back, mouth opening slightly as his breaths became deep and quick. “Fuck… yeah, just there-” Wade almost laughed at himself for a second when he heard himself, but he was too distracted by the new angle he had on his cock, hand clenching into a tighter ring and speeding up, his little finger brushing against his balls with each downwards stroke. “Mmm!” His fear had melted away- a haze had set over Wade’s mind that narrowed his world down to the sensation of his hand roughly sweeping along his cock, and Wade unexpectedly found himself, in the midst of his pleasured spasms, really quite grateful to Halliday, he had essentially allowed Wade to feel this way. Wade had a peculiar mental image of Halliday slowly stroking himself as he wrote in his journals, documenting his thoughts on masturbation in the hopes that others would read it and do exactly what Wade is doing in this moment. He gasped as he clung to that thought, his idol teaching him how to jerk off and feel good about it, and it felt wonderful. Wade’s hips started to thrust upwards into his hand, making his voice crack and his body shudder deeply, still considering that mental image and ingraining it into his mind, imagining each callous on Halliday’s finger in great detail and how it would have felt.

All too soon, Wade found himself cumming with an unintelligible string of words, making a mess of his shirt as it dribbled on his hand and clothing. “Shit… should’ve caught it.” Wade looked down at his cock for the first time that afternoon, worried that he wouldn’t like what he saw. His cock was starting to soften already, still clutched between his fingers and coated in cum. For once, Wade didn’t feel ashamed. Simply satisfied.

“Thank you, Halliday.” Wade muttered a tad cheekily under his breath, still not entirely sure of what to think of his fantasies. Whatever it was, Wade was already excited to give it some more thought.


End file.
